The Only Duel-Blader
by Drag0nshr1ne
Summary: A young warrior goes to a new school. Making friends, enemies, and also improving her skills. But what happens if she finds love? And also dive deeper into one of her special blades secrets? Send in OC's! More info inside. Send OC's ends on Chapter 5.
1. New Warrior

**Me:HAHAHAHA! I'm so awesome, that I can put my OC's in ANY NEW NON-CANON FIC I make ****anytime I want. Hahahaha.**

**Blue:Are you crazy?**

**Me:To be honest, yeah I am. I'm just drunk with mad power.**

**Blue:Okay. Is the OC the one from 'A Rough Life'?**

**Me:Yes because she is my favorite OC.**

**Christina: YO! I'M RIGHT HERE PALS!**

**Me:You're here! Now can you two say the disclaimer?**

**Blue and Christina: Okay.**

**Blue: The author doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Christina: She only own me and other OC's. ENJOY READERS! And remember. This is non-canon. If you guys think this story is canon, you are sadly mistaken.**

* * *

Christina's POV~

This sucks. I have to, go to this weird school called, "Enchanted Lights" to train and polish my Duel-Blade skills. And the name of the school sounds cheesy. I'm an excellent warrior. And now they expect me to move into school, FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG?!. Ugh...My mom just wants me to meet the outside world. Oh yeah. I forgot. I'm a Duel-Blader**. **That's one of the warrior classes. There are...

Swordsmen

Ninjas

Mages

Gunners

Archers

Assassins

Thieves

Privateers

Hunters

Duel-Bladers

**Swordsmen **are people that fight with swords and armor.

**Ninjas **are people that can hide in shadows and use shurikens.

**Mages **are people that use spells to attack, defend, and support themselves and others.

**Gunners **are people that use arm cannons and guns to shoot bullets.

**Archers **are people that are hawk-eyed snipers and use bows to shoot arrows.

**Assassins **are people who use knives and daggers to battle people.

**Thieves **are people who steal stuff and fight with daggers.

**Privateers **are people who fight with pirate-looking swords and have goods eyes to see faraway.

**Hunters** are people that use melee attacks and also use knives to fight.

**Duel-Bladers **are people who can use duel-blades.

I have no complaints of being a Duel-Blader. But WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO GO TO THE CHEESY SOUNDING SCHOOL?! Well I already packed up. Might as well go explore the whole damned place.

I went to the school dorms. I heard that they can fit 21 people in one dorm. Must be fudging big.

They dorm house I was supposed to go in is #26. So I went to the dorm house.

I found #26. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. And then a boy with red eyes opened the door.

"You must be the new student that is going to live in the dorm. I'm Red. Come on in." Red said.

I went in the house. And it was really big.

"THIS DORM IS DAMN HUGE!" I shouted.

And there was like 19 other people here.

"So the people here are, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Lyra, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Kyouhei, Mei, X, and Y." Red said.

"Whats your name?"

"Christina. My warrior class is a Duel-Blader. And my partner is a Greninja." I said.

"A DUEL-BLADER?!" They all said except Green, Silver, Diamond, and Platinum.

"Yeah. So what?" I said with a confused look.

"You are the only Duel-Blader in this entire school!" Red said. I'm the only one?

"I didn't know. So where do I put my stuff?" I said pulling a wagon that has my stuff.

"In the girls room." The Blue said.

"Okay." I said.

"I can take you to the room." Crystal said.

"Okay. Thanks."

Crystal took me to the girls room and I unloaded the stuff I had.

"Are those your weapons?" Crystal asked.

"Yep. I have 5 pairs of Duel-Blades. Light Blades, Dark Blades, Burn Blades, Freeze Blades, and my favorite, the Golden Infinity Blades." I said showing Crystal my blades. **(A/N: Do you guys know what I am referencing when my OC said,"Golden Infinity"? You know what? Just look it up)**

"Nice."

"The Golden Infinity Blades are the only special blades in the world. I wield it because it was passed down to me from my ancestors. Legend has it, that whoever wields the Golden Infinity Blades, the blades will help the wielder or depending on the wielder. And if it falls into the wrong hands...the world would be corrupted. Thats what my mom told me." I said putting my hand on my black hair.

"Thats incredible! No wonder you say that its your favorite." Crystal said.

"Yeah. But I only use it for just in case I really need it."

"Thanks for showing me your blades. Dinner is almost ready. Lets go to the dining hall."

"Okay. I'm starving."

* * *

Black's POV~

The new kid Christina surprised me when she told us that she's a Duel-Blader. Coolest girl I met in a long time.

Crystal and Chistina approached the dinner table. And everyone was waiting for food.

"Hey Black. Do you want to battle in the Warrior Tourtament Friday night?" My cousin, Kyouhei asked me.

"Okay. Whats the prize?" I asked.

"1,200,000 PokeDollars for each battle."

"Nice. Let's have Christina join. I want to see her Duel-Blade skills."

"Let's ask her then. She can join our group. Three people a team."

"Good. And we are going to win."

Then Christina sat next to Kyouhei.

"Hey dudes. What's up?" Christina casually asked. Everyone. We have another tomboy. The first being Sapphire.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join the Warrior Tourtament with us this Friday night. Wanna join? The prize is 1,200,000 PokeDollars each battle." I said.

"Okay. Sounds good. And lets split the prize. That way each of us get 400,000 PKD." She said.

"Great. We start training tomorrow after school." Kyouhei said.

"And luckily for you, you are in our class since you're new." White said joining the conversation

"So we'll help you to your classes." Mei and Y said.

"And let me know if you need ANY info about the school." X said.

"Great. Thanks for having my back pals. And X. Why is the name of the school sounds cheesy?" Christina asked X and he sweat dropped.

"I don't know. I just know most stuff. Not all." X said.

"Okaaaay..." Christina said.

"And you don't have to be so nervous. I just asked you a question." How did she know that he's nervous.

"How did you-"

"Because of your inner voice. It tells me that you are feeling an emotion."

Okay. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE IS THIS AWESOME!

"Thanks for saying I'm awesome Black. And I can also mind read when I want to. But I won't do it all the time." Christina said to me.

...She'll win the whole tourtament.

* * *

Christina's POV~

It was morning. But I decided to sleep for another 5 minutes. Until someone woke me up.

"Christina! You're gonna be late." White said.

"Okay. I'll get ready." I said still half asleep.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, then I changed to an outfit that had a brown shirt and a blue thin vest that had pockets on the sides. And I wore black pants with pockets on the sides too. My was holding my Duel Blade case that was strapped on my left shoulder and wrapped down to my right waist and connected back to my case. In the case was holding my Freeze Blades while my others are in a huge case in a closet. I was wearing a dark blue hat **(A/N: It resembles the one that Link wears in The Legend of Zelda series)** with my hair almost covering my right eye.

"I forgot to ask, what kind of warriors are you?"I asked all of the girls.

"I'm a thief." Blue said. She's wearing a blue and white shirt with a green skirt. She had a pouch that held her daggers and also wore gloves that were white.

"I'm a mage." Yellow said. She wore a robe that was yellow and orange. The robe had a hood and her sleeves had two feathers hanging on each end. One silver. The other was rainbow. Under her robe, she wore a yellow and white shirt and blue jeans. Yellow also was holding a wooden staff.

"I'm an archer." Crystal said. She wore a purple tank and had a short sleeved thin jacket which was white that had pockets on the sides and they held her weapons. She wore a skort and her short inside went down to her knees.

"I'm a privateer." Lyra said. She wore a red shirt with a white collar. She also wore blue shorts. On the side of her waist, she has a case shaped like a pirate sword. She also wore a white and red bandana.

"I'm a hunter." Sapphire said. She wore a blue shirt and black shorts. She was wearing a bandana also. She had a pouch for her knives. And wore black and white gloves.

"I'm an archer as well." Platinum said. She wore a pink kimono that went all away down to her knees. She wore white shorts and black socks. An arrow container was on her back filled with arrows and she held a bow with golden trimmings.

"I'm a gunner." White said. She wore a white shirt with a green vest and blue jeans. She had a gun holster with her gun in it. And her arm cannon in her bag.

"I'm also a mage." Mei said. She wore a purple shirt with yellow shorts under her beige robe. She held a wooden staff.

"And I'm an assassin." Y said. She wore a black shirt and teal jeans. She had a pouch with her knives and daggers in it. And a belt with of weapons.

"Cool! I thought one of you were a ninja." I said and we all laughed.

"Lets go now. We don't want to be late." Y said.

* * *

**The school hallways~**

White's POV~

We met up with the guys and went tp our classrooms until a group of fangirls came.

"BLACK! KYOUHEI! X!" One of them shouted.

Then Christina tapped my shoulder.

"Whats with those idioic fangirls?" She whispered to me.

"They're like that every time Black and Kyouhei comes. Same thing the Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl." I replied.

"This is getting annoying. I'm gonna pull them out. Black told me that I can team up with him and Kyouhei during fighting class." She said and went into the crowd.

"Hey Black! We have to get to class!" Christina shouted and pulled the 3 out.

"Oh yeah! Lets go!" Black said and we left the crowd. But I notice the fangirls glared at Christina.

"I know they are glaring at me. They won't mess with me when they see my strength." I think she hates them now. She can really teach us a thing or two.

* * *

**Fighting Class~**

Kyouhei's POV~

Our teacher is Steven. He knows alot about fighting.

"Class. We have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." He said.

"I'm Christina. Nice to meet you." Christina said.

"Hi Christina. So what warrior class are you?" Steven asked.

"I'm a Duel-Blader."

"A Duel-Blader...No one in this whole school but you is a Duel-Blader. I'm looking forward to teaching you."

"Okay. So...where do I sit?"

"Next to White."

And Christna sat next to White.

"Class. We you will be teaming up to a pair of 3 for battle today. If you want to just watch, you may."

So everyone chose their team.

"Good luck fighting!" X said.

"Thanks." Black said.

"We'll cheer for you." Mei said.

They sat on the bench waiting for the battle to start.

"Our first battle will be, Aaron, Riley, and Cheryl vs Black, Kyouhei, and Christina." Steven said.

"Are you ready?" We all nodded.

"Begin!"

We summoned our weapons. Black and I are Swordsmen so we held our swords while Christina held her blades.

"Lets fight fair!" Aaron shouted.

"I was thinking that too!" Black shouted.

Aaron and Black clashed their swords.

Then I saw a shuriken coming at me and I dodged it.

"WOAH!"

"You might want to pay attention." Riley said.

I tried to hit him and dodged his attacks.

Christina was dodging every attack Cheryl shot at her. And her blades made cold sonic waves that touched Cheryl and froze her feet.

"These are my Freeze Blades. Whenever I send a sonic wave, they freeze my opponents." Christina said.

Then a light blue aura surrounded her.

"Freezing Finish!" Christina shouted and hit Cheryl. There was no scratch marks though.

"Ugh..." Cheryl groaned.

"Uh...Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you too hard." Christina said pulling Cheryl up.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that battle." Cheryl said.

"I thing we should end this. Lightning Slash!" I shouted and my sword turned yellow and hit Riley.

"I agree. Flaming Slash!" Black said and his sword turned red and hit Aaron.

"Riley, Aaron, and Cheryl are out. The winners are Black, Kyouhei, and Christina!" Steven shouted.

"VICTORY!" The three of us shouted.

"Congrats on your win." Aaron said.

"Thanks for the fair fight." Riley said.

"Let battle again when you want to." Cheryl said.

* * *

**Lunch~**

Christina's POV~

We went to lunch and we met up with the others.

"Hey guys. I heard that Black, Kyouhei, and Christina won their battle during fighing class." Red said.

"Hey Blade Girl! Let me see your blades!" Gold said and tried to touch them until Crystal and I hit him on the head.

"Touch them and I will fucking murder you." I said and a dark aura surrounded me.

"GOLD! Be more respectful!" Crystal said.

"Christina. Would you make Sapphire try on some of my clothes?" Ruby asked me.

"Sorry dude, but I can't force someone on during what they don't want to do." I said.

"Take that prissy boy!" Sapphire shouted.

"Barbarian!" Ruby shot back.

"Sissy!"

"Wild Maniac!"

"Tomgirl!"

"Tomboy!"

I couldn't take it anymore. And people were staring at our table.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

"Look. Just shut up. And don't argue."

"Fine..." They both said.

"You have the power to do anything." Blue said.

"Uh...Not anything." I said. And then a mob of fangirls came over to our table.

"RED! GREEN! GOLD! SILVER! RUBY! EMERALD! DIAMOND! PEARL! BLACK! KYOUHEI! X!" Multiple people shouted and it was hurting my ears.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT?!" I shouted and it made sonic wave and blew a few people a little and there was an echo.

"We're just trying to eat in peace. So will you please go back to your table?" And I wanted to say,"Before you guys feel the wrath of my blades?" But I didn't because that will cause even more hell.

"You can't talk to us like that! Because we are the members of the Dex Boys Fan Club!" One of them shouted.

"...How come you never old me this?" I asked Red.

"You are the first one I met in dorm 21."

"To be honest. I didn't tell you because they will rip you to shreds." Red answered.

"Them? Rip me to shreds? Yeah right." I said.

Then I went to Yellow and Mei.

"Teleport us outside at the tables." I whispered. They nodded.

"Teleport!" They both shouted and we got out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Outside~**

Red's POV~

I bet Christina's ticked off. Well, she kinda reminds me of Sapphire.

"Yellow. Mei. Thanks for saving us." Christina said. By 'us', I think she means her because she seems pissed when they came. I forgot. Its her first time outside of her home.

"Now...Let's eat in peace." She said and started eating.

Strange warrior.

* * *

**Me: So...How did I do?**

**Blue: Pretty long if you ask me.**

**White: I say great job!**

**Christina: We need more OC's. PLEEEEAAASEEE don't be those annoying fangirls.**

**Me: It might be if needed. Readers! Send in OC's! We're gonna need them. Just fill in the form I wrote. But there has to be rules.**

**1: Sorry but no Duel-Bladers(unless its from a different school).**

**2: Send in PMs. If you're a guest, send it in a review.**

**3: *Whispering* Fangirls are needed. Don't tell Christina.**

**4: No two-faces (seriously. They just make me want to kill them).**

**And now the form.**

**Name(last name is optional):**

**Gender:**

**Dorm House:**

**Why did they come to Enchanted Lights:**

**Warrior Class:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite Weapon:**

**Pokemon Partner:**

**And thats it! **

**Blue: If you want her to write more...READ!**

**Christina: AND REVIEW! Really though. I need more OC buds.**

**Me: See you next time! And read my other stories! And check out MissFairyTailLover's stories. She inspired me to make this fic. And if you are reading this, I thank you for letting me borrow some of your ideas!  
**


	2. Family Members Revealed!

**Me:...I didn't want to say anything. BUT THIS STORY IS GOING TO DRIVE ME TIRED.**

**Christina:Why?**

**Me:Because I have a lot to do to it.**

**Christina: Okay? So I will go back to my -MY ARCEUS ITS A GIANT CHARZARD! RUN FOR YOU FREAKING LIVES!*runs away***

**Me:A giant what? Oh...Its just Char. My Charzard. Anyway, I don't own pokemon. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dorm House #21 Girls Room~**

Blue's POV~

It was after school. I was planning to go shopping with all of the girls, but Christina's at her parents house, Crystal was studying, and Platinum is with Diamond and Pearl eaing at someplace. Oh well. I'll just ask the others.

"Hey guys! Wanna go shopping?" I asked Yellow, Lyra, Sapphire, White, Mei, and Y.

"Hm...Okay. It sounds fun!" Yellow said.

"Well, we need more food, so I'll go!" Lyra said.

"No thanks. It'll be boring." Sapphire said. But I have a plan.

"Will me posting photos of you and Ruby change your mind?" I asked blackmailing Sapphire.

"FINE! I'LL GO!" She shouted. Always works.

"I need more clothes and weapons. Okay!" White said.

"I'll go too! It will be a shopping spree!" Mei said.

"I'll go since Mei is coming." Y said.

"Great! Lets go!" I said and then Christina suddenly came into the door looking beat up.

"CHRISTINA! What happened?!" White shouted help her balance on her legs.

"Remember I said I didn't needed my weapons before I went to my parents house?" Christina asked weakly.

"Yeah. Why?" Mei asked.

"Turns out that I was an idiot for not bringing them and I got freakin' ambushed by a thief and his Weavile. And he stole my new weapons I got when I went shopping after I left the house!"

"Well you need to be patched up. When do you think your wounds are going to be healed?" Lyra asked.

"I don't know. Maybe if Yellow and Mei heals me it will be an instant. But I rather rest then have them heal me. And can you guys do me a favor?"

"Yeah. We'll do it. So what's the favor?" I asked.

"Get the weapons back. I need them. I bought them so I can fuse them into powerful weapons. But it takes 3 months to fuse them. And also, beat the shit out of the theif and tie him up. I'm going to give him a little chat about steal my stuff. But for now, I am going to go to sleep." She said went to her bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yellow asked her.

"Yeah. So what's the question?" Christina asked her.

"How come you went to your parents house?"

"...Because I wanted them to take my mind reading ability away. And I wanted to visit them."

"Why!? You are so cool with that ability!" Sapphire said.

"Because too many things rush in my mind and I can't think clearly. And when I met a mage named Dusk and her Espeon, I FORGOT MY OWN NAME! But it turns out that she helped me and we got to know each other better. And she's in dorm #12 so I could see her whenever she's not busy." She met Dusk? Thats nice for Christina to make a new friend.

"Okay. Wait. A thief with a Weavile...Oh! You mean Epsilon! Yeah, I can get your stuff back." I said.

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a nap before I get too paranoid." Christina said and went to sleep. I thought she was perfect and special. But it turns out that she is not perfect. But she isn't an idiot either. Everyone is just average. But it's kinda weird that she calls herself an idiot even though she won her first battle in school, survived her first day of school, and was a badass when she told Ruby and Sapphire to stop fighting and stood up to the fangirls. Maybe she's actually afraid. But acts tough.

"Well, I'm going to go to Dorm #13 so I can get the stuff back. See you!" I said and left the room.

* * *

Crystal's POV~

My sister Lyra told me what happened after I saw Christina beat up and sleeping. She must had left her guard down when she went back. Then I heard from Sapphire that she asked her parents to take her mind reading away because she couldn't think clearly. I think there's more reasons. But I can't think about it anymore. Maybe food will help her. So I went to the kitchen and cooked up chicken noodle soup. Then Gold came.

"Is that for me? Thanks SSG!" Gold shouted rudely.

"First of all, it's not for you, second of all, don't call me SSG." I said scolding him.

"Who is it for then?"

"Christina."

"WHAT?! Why for Blade Girl? She hit me just for trying to touch her blades!"

"Because she got hurt badly. And the only reason she hit you was probably because she was stressed or annoyed at something and took her anger at you." I continued to make the soup for Christina.

"So? SHE'S A DEVIL!" Gold shouted and I kicked his stomach.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to cook!" Oh boy. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**At a Resturant~**

Diamond's POV~

It's great that Missy invited me and Pearl to eat at a resturant. The food is so yummy.

"Thanks for *munch munch* inviting us to *munchy munch* eat with you." I thanked Missy.

"Your welcome Dia." Missy said. "And please don't talk with your mouth full."

Oops. I swallowed every bit that was in my mouth. "Sorry."

"Hey Diamond. Wanna practice our mage and gunner skils after we eat?" Pearl asked me.

"Okay. Then we'll practice our manzai act!" I said.

"Great! Then our rest of the day is settled!"

We ate our food and went back to the dorms. And then I saw Blue at dorm #13.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"Hi guys. Just visiting a fellow thief." Blue said.

"Okay. See you later."' Missy said. And we went back to our dorm.

* * *

**Dorm House #12 ~**

Dusk POV~

When I met the new student, she forgot her name and then she remember it. Then she states that she wasn't thinking clear. She's nice. I told her about my life and she told me about her life. I never knew that she didn't want to be at this school. She told me because didn't want to leave home. Because then she would see her parents less and less. And she told me about the fangirls talking bad things about her. And its normal for people to get mad when they are annoyed. Just like me. Or maybe just normal for me and her. I understand her pain. I was relaxing until I heard a large noise from next door. I went out with Espeon and saw Blue and Epsilon fighting.

"GIVE ME THE WEAPONS!" Blue shouted.

"I WILL!" Epsilon shouted. But its kinda hard to tell if he's lying or not.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'M NOT!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm going to be a good friend to Blue and use my temper for a good reason.

"Freeze attack." I said and Epsilon froze.

"Oh! Hi Dusk!" Blue greeted.

"Hi Blue."

"Thanks for freezing him. Now I need to tie him up, and take him to my Dorm House and Christina is going to beat the shit out of him. Because she is really mad at him."

"Your welcome. And here's Christina's weapons. Tell her I said hi." I gave her the weapons and she tied Epsilon up.

"Okay. See you at school tomorrow." Blue said and walked off to her dorm house.

"Bye!" I shouted and waved.

* * *

**Dorm #21~**

Christina's POV~

I was dreaming that I was asleep. I smelt soup and my body floated following the scent. Until I actually open my eyes and I was floating for real smelling soup. And then I fell at the kitchen floor.

"Agh...That hurt." I muttered. I picked myself up and I went to the table. And then I saw Crystal.

"Hi Crystal...What are you doing?" I asked weakly because I'm still recovering a little.

"Making dinner." Crystal said. I forgot. It's almost dinner.

"What are you making?"

"The rest of us are eating rice and fish. While you are eating soup."

"Thanks Crystal. So is Blue back yet?" I asked and then the entrance door opened and speak of the devil, there she is. And tied up the guy that attacked me.

"Hi Christina! I got your weapons and tied up Epsilon. And Dusk helped me. And by the way, she said hi." Blue said.

"Okay. And Epsilon, IF YOU DARE TAKE ANY OF MY STUFF OR ATTACK ME, you'll regret it. Just like you'll regret using a palm in chapter 21 in Kid Icarus Uprising." I said. I forgot to mention, I like playing video games.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Blue asked me.

"I bring him back right now." I said dragging the rope, getting out of the house, going to dorm house #13, and ringing the doorbell. I didn't want to stay there and tell him why he's tied up, so I left a note and quickly went back to dorm house #21.

"I'm back." I went to the couch and sat on it. Then I remembered that I was going to beat him up. Well that's what I get for not thinking ahead. Dang it. But I'm hurt. So I'll let it slide...for now. Wow. When I say it like that, I feel like a shithead! Just like when I was acting like a shithead during school! I really need to learn more about the outside world.

* * *

**After dinner~**

Green's POV (just for the heck of it)~

I was reading a book about 10 warriors who traveled faraway lands. Each of them was a different type of warrior. The book was really intresting. I continued to read until that pesky girl came.

"Hi Greenie! Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Reading. And don't call me that." I said annoyed.

"Meanie!"

I ignored her and continued reading. But it was hard because Gold was playing video games, Blue was talking with White loudly, and Emerald was making a smoothie so I couldn't concentrate. So I went into the boys room and shut the door.

"Finally. I'm reading in peace." I said to myself. Until I'm being dragged back to the living room by Blue. I feel like I want to throw a shuriken at the window. So I did and It hit the window. Making it crack. And a curtain was torn.

"...Um...Who is going to pay for the window?" Red asked nervously.

...I need to find my cash...

"...Whos going to fix the curtain?" Crystal asked.

Well Ruby would do it. I am going to be broke soon.

* * *

**After the window was fixed~**

Ruby's POV~

Blue shouldn't had provoke Green. I was sewing a fabulous dress for Sapphire to wear. And then I heard a curtain rip.

"This is not pretty. I can't find the right thread that would match the curtain." I said.

"Just pick one sissy boy!" Sapphire shouted.

"Barbarian!"

"Contest freak!"

"Jungle maniac!"

"WILL YA TWO QUIT FLIRTIN'!" Emerald shouted.

"We're not flirting!" Sapphire and I shouted at the same time.

"Riiiiight."

Well this is going to be a long night.

"Hey everybody! Let's play truth or dare!" Blue shouted.

Green, Sapphire, Gold, Emerald, and Christina ignored her, Lyra was plotting something, White, Mei, and Y were talking about school, Red and Yellow were doing homework, Silver was quiet, Black and Kyouhei were talking about their battle for the tourtament, and X and Platinum were watching Diamond and Pearl do their manzai act. So almost everyone was ignoring her.

"And if you don't, I'll post embarrassing stuff on the internet." Blue said.

And then most people gather up quickly, while others came looking annoyed.

"Pesky Girl..." I heard Green muttered.

"Blackmailing Thief..." I heard Christina mumbled.

"So I'll start first! Lyra! Truth or dare?" Blue asked mischievously.

"Dare!" Lyra said. Uh oh...

"I dare you to kiss Silvy!"

"W-what?!" Lyra and Silver shouted at the same time.

"You heard Blue, kiss Silver!" Gold shouted and he earned a kick from Crystal. And most people sweat dropped.

"Fine!" Lyra shouted and kissed Silver on the lips and both of them were blushing.

"SoulSilvershipping complete." Blue whispered.

I got so many ideas whos her next victim.

Silver was blushing madly than ever.

"Gold! Truth or dare?" Lyra asked.

"Dare!" Gold shouted.

"Spin this bottle. Whoever it lands on, you have to switch clothes!" I hope its not me. Or anyone that gets easily pissed off.

"This is what you get for not thinking ahead..." Silver said to Gold.

"Shut up." Gold answered and spinned the bottle. It landed on Silver. So ironic.

"LYRA!" Silver shouted in anger and Gold dragged him to the boys room.

"...Awkward much?" Lyra asked and Blue nodded.

"Looks like Silvy didn't think ahead either." Blue grinned.

"Since Gold isn't here. I'll fill in for him." Green said. And everyone but Christina was shocked. While Christina was curious why everyone was shocked.

"...You. Are. Filling. In. For. WHAT?!" Red studdered.

"Yeah. So what?" Green said.

"Uh...Never mind."

"As I thought. Truth or dare, Blue?"

"Dare!" Blue said.

"I dare you not to meddle into people's lives and blackmail for the rest of the school year."

"THANK YOU GREEN!" Sapphire shouted.

"Meanie! You always have to ruin my fun." Blue pouted.

"Whatever, Pesky girl."

Arceus, he was the only one to stop Blue.

"Her Storm of Terror is over!" Lyra shouted hugging Christina tightly.

"Lyra...You're...Can't...Breathe..." Those were the only words I heard out of Christina.

Then Lyra stopped hugging. "Oops! Sorry!"

"Its okay."

"So my turn! Christina! Truth or Dare?" Blue asked mischievously.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go see Gold and Silver."

"I just signed my death sentence. Yellow. If I die because of what I saw, give all of my electronics to my mom and dad." Christina said and Yellow nodded. Christina went into the room and opened the door.

"My...eyes..." I heard and then she went on the floor and crawled back to her spot.

"What did you see?" Emerald asked.

"...You don't wanna damn know." Then she went back to her old self.

"BLUE! YOU ARE ON MY DAMN FUCKING "TO KILL LIST" YOU SHITLESS BRAT! LET ME AT HER!" Christina suddenly shouted and Red, Lyra, White, and X had to restrain her.

"Calm down!" Red shouted.

"You can't kill her!" Lyra added.

"You could be fined!" White followed.

"Or killed!" X ended.

And then when she calmed down, she said,"Fine. Then I'll do it another way to get my revenge. Anyone have poison?" Everyone but Green sweat dropped when we heard that last sentence.

"Let me continue. Ruby, truth or dare?" Christina asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"No fun prissy boy! Are ya' chicken?" Sapphire shouted and I ignored her.

"Why do you where that hat?"

"I've been wondering that too. You always wear it to sleep." Red said.

"...Because I like wearing the hat. It feels comfortable on my head." Everyone was looking at me and I (disgustingly) sweating like crazy. I can't tell them the truth. Especially infront of Sapphire.

"OKAAAAAAY...You're next." Christina said and Gold and Silver came out.

"Why is it so hot in here!?" Gold shouted while wearing 3 layers of Silver's clothes.

"Why do I look like an idiot?" Silver asked to himself wearing shorts, a Aipom shirt, and Gold's goggles.

Then Christina hid behind Diamond, covering her eyes.

"What's with her?" Silver asked.

"Blue made her experience a horrifing sight." Green said blankly.

"What was it?" Gold asked.

"If I have to see that again, I am going to murder a CERTAIN THIEF..." Christina said ripping ten pieces of paper and ate them.

"I feel insane..."

"...Forget I asked. Anyway, whos next?" Gold asked.

"I am. Truth or dare, Crystal?" I asked.

"Truth." She answers.

"If you had could be anything besides an archer, who would you be?"

"A ninja so I can hide in the shadows."

"Guys, its getting late. I think we should go to bed." Red said.

"Okay. Goodnight." Emerald said and everyone went to bed.

* * *

**Girls Room~**

Platinum's POV~

It was the middle of the night. I was thirsty so I got a drink of water. But then I saw Christina on the balcony. And it seems to me that she was holding a locket. In the locket, there was a picture of a boy with shaggy black hair on the left, and a girl with black hair that went all the way down to her waist on the right. And the girl in the middle was Christina.

"Christina?" I asked approching her.

"Hi Platinum. Why are you up?" Christina asked and quickly shut her locket. I was wondering about why she was up too.

"I was getting a drink of water. How about you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Whats that locket?"

"Well...it was a picture of me, my brother, and my sister. They dissappeared when I was younger. And I'm still trying to find them."

"Oh. I'm sorry that I asked."

"No. Its okay. Gotta dive into my past eventually."

"Maybe we could help you find them. If you want."

"...Okay. Thanks. I'll tell the rest tomorrow. Then maybe we'll start the search this weekend." Christina yawned.

"Lets go to sleep. We need our rest."

"Night." And we went to sleep.

* * *

**In Christina's mind~**

Christina's POV~

I was in a cave, my siblings were battling people with green hair and had a "G" on their uniforms.

"Jake! Kate!" I shouted. But no one heard me.

I ran up to then and tried to touch Kate's shoulder, but my hand went through her.

"What the heck is going on?" I tried to touch my own hand but it went theough my hand too.

An illusion... Thats why...but is this just a nightmare...or a vision?

Suddenly, black smoke came around us...And I can only see darkness.

* * *

**Real World~**

Mei's POV~

The closet was shining gold. It was shining so bright, that I have to cover my eyes a little. I went to the closet, and opened the door. I saw one of Christina's blades were glowing.

"Uh...guys?" I asked.

"What is it Mei?" White asked.

"We have a problem."

The rest woke up and went to the closet and saw the blades shining.

"My GI Blades?" Christina said.

"GI?" Crystal asked.

"GI means Golden Infinity for short."

"Oh. Okay."

"Remember I said that the blades have mysterious powers?"

"I remember. Something about, brining destruction if fallen to the wrong hands." Lyra said.

"And something about, helping the person depending of the wielder." Blue said.

"How long was it glowing?"

"When you were asleep." Y answered.

"A had a dream. I couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or a vision."

"What was the dream about?"

"Well I-"

Then Gold came in.

"Oh ladies! We're gonna be late!" Gold shouted.

"Don't just barge in here like that!" Crystal shouted.

"Well sorry! We have to go!" When did Gold want to go to school?

"I might miss the fangirls!" He answered. All of the girls sweat dropped. That why.

"Okay. Lets get ready." And we all waited for Gold.

"What?"

"Get out. We're going to change." Crystal said.

"No way! I want to see!" Uh oh. There goes Gold being a pervert.

"GOLD YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" Crystal shouted and kick Gold's butt out of here.

"Nice kick." Lyra said.

Then we changed into our school clothes and got out of the house.

* * *

**School Hall~**

Y's POV~

We were walking down the hall. Then a bunch of fangirls came over our way and went to Black, Kyouhei, X, and Sam.

"Black! Be my boyfriend!"

"X! Date me!"

"Kyouhei! Marry me!"

"Sam! Go out with me!"

I heard multiple screams.

"Who's Sam?" Christina asked White.

"He's the guy in the black cloak. People say that he has a demon inside of him." White said.

"Damn. That deep and dark." She answered.

"Yep. And he's trying to find out how to get rid of the demon." Mei said.

"He sounds awesome!"Christina said a little too loudly and the fangirls were looking at her. No. Glaring at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Christina asked. Uh oh...

"Yes you did! You are dead if you think you can date the male Pokedex Holders and Sam!" One of the fangirls shouted.

"Uh...Okay? Me and the Dexholders. Just friends. And Sam? I hardly know the guy!" She said in my defense. That is true.

"You better watch your back. You have another thing coming if you hangout with them too long." Another fangirl said and they all left.

"...I made enemies...didn't I?"

"Yep. I think you did." I said.

"Well the second day of going to this school. Not having a good start. I feel like this isn't all fun and games around here. I think 1/4 of it is hell." She sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine!" Black said.

Well Christina is going to have a rough ride. But I think she's going to survive. But now that I think about something else, what was the dream she had?

"Well...since the next class is about survival, this would be a good time to think about ways to survive with fangirls." She said. And we all sweat dropped. For a new kid, she must had a crazy imagination.

"By the way, what was the dream you had?" Mei asked.

"Oh...Can I tell you at lunch? I think the rest needs to know too."

"Okay. Then you could tell us everything we need to know."

I have a feeling something bad might happen. If the dream is really a vision, we might have to face something terrible.

* * *

**Survival Class~**

X POV~

Today was survival class. And our teacher was...Lt. Surge. Oh boy. This teacher doesn't go easy on anyone. Not even new kids.

"KIDS! TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE 8 PEOPLE IN YOUR TEAMS! NOW PAIR UP!" Lt. Surge yelled.

"Well...We have us, but who's the 8th?" White said.

"Hm..." Black said.

"How about Victoria?" Kyouhei asked and Christina flinched at that name.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked.

"Victoria...Do you mean, Victoria Riches?" Christina asked.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She went to my old school when I was 6, and my life was good...But then she left me with the popular kids...Thats why I never went to school until now...But I didn't know that she would transfer here..." Oh boy. She's going to a trance again.

Mei clapped her hands infront of Christina's eyes. And she snapped out of it.

"For now...B-Bring her into our group. I-I'm she changed from the last four years."

"How old are you?" Kyouhei asked.

"10. Soon to be 11 in two months." She said.

"Okay...Are you sure you want her in our group?"

"I'll be fine..." She said. But then I heard her mumbled,"As long as I live..."

"Hey Victoria! Wanna join our group?" Y asked.

"Sure. It will be great!" Victoria said.

"Well atleast she changed...I think..." Christina muttered but only I could hear.

"Hello Christina. Long time no see." Victoria greeted Christina.

"Likewise..."

"KIDS! HIDE IN THE FOREST! LAST TEAM STANDING WINS!" Lt. Surge suddenly shouted and everyone was shocked.

So every team hid.

We hid in the bushes, waiting to ambush a group.

"Mei...Put a barrier spell when people come." White whispered to Mei.

"Got it." Mei answered.

We heard someone coming. And we got into battle mode.

"Get ready..." I said.

Then a group of girls were here. Its probably the fangirl group.

"Attack."

We dashed to the group, and hit them with our weapons and Mei put a barrier up.

"Well that was quick." Victoria said.

"Lest make the rest of our wins quick too." Y said.

"Oh come on! Can't the author just skip the rest?" Black asked. Did he just break the fourth wall?

A space rift was ripping through the atmosphere and a girl with angel wings came through the space rift.

"Nice job Black. You broke the fourth wall." The girl said.

"Flora! Did someone break the fourth wall again?!" Someone way back shouted.

"Yep! It was Black!"

"I thought so...for now close the space rift! And tell them I will do the survival class skippy thingy." Skippy thingy? Nice wording author...

The rift closed.

"Well that was awkward..." White said.

"Agreed." Mei said nodding her head.

* * *

**Lunch~**

Gold's POV~

I was eating lunch while waiting for the juniors to come. SSG said something about Blade Girl having a vision. If its a vision of me and SSG dating, THEN I'M LISTENING!

The junior's came. Finally! They are a bunch of Arceus dammit Slowpokes.

"So...About the vision you had Christina." Green asked.

"I guess Lyra, Crystal, and Blue told you. Well you see..." Blade Girl started.

"Is it me and SSG dating?" I asked.

"..."And silence filled the table.

"Well is it?" I asked.

"First of all, no. Second, why would it be that? I just met you guys. Third of all, let me finish or you're screwed boy." She said darkly.

"Maybe I should change your nickname to Devil instead." I said and SSG kicked me in where no man should be kicked.

"Ho-" Prissy boy started.

"-ly." Wild girl added.

"Crap." Midget finished.

"So as I was saying before I was interupted by boy, let me continue." She said.

"What the fuck Devil?! I'm older than you!" I protested.

"You're acting like a little kid though. Never mind. I'm just going to ignore you. As I was saying, I saw my brother and sister fighting these people that had green hair and had a G on their uniforms. Then black smoke came." Devil said.

"Crap. We gotta blow up the Galatic HQ." The Blonde comedian said.

"I thought they disbanded." Rich girl said.

"I thougf so toof." Food boy said eating. Meaning,"I thought so too."

"You have a sister!? Is she sexy? I want to meet her!" I said and Devil face palmed.

"She has a boyfriend. So anyway. Platina was the first to find out I have siblings. So we planned to start the search this weekend." The devil said. And I wanted to make my move on her sister...

"Just to be clear, I didn't travel anywhere yet so I have no idea where the heck they were fighting." Wow. She's an idiot.

"They were probably fight at Mt. Coronet." Rich girl said.

"Then when do we start the search?" Straw hat gal asked.

"This weekend." Devil said.

"WHAT?! I was going relax this weekend!" I shouted in protest.

"I think my sis broke up with her boyfriend. Maybe I can get you a date." Devil said.

"I'm in." I said.

* * *

Christina's POV~

Is he an idiot? My sister is still dating 'him'. And by him, I mean the jerk my sister met and Jake and I despise him so much I hate him more then the fangirls and Gold. Okay. I don't hate Gold. But I don't like him either.

* * *

Gold's POV~

"So whats the plan?" I asked.

"We go in the base, attack the grunts, find my siblings, and blow up the hideout. But we have to get the trapped pokemon just in case if there is any trapped pokemon." Devil said.

"But we need a strategy plan." Green said.

"How about we just beat them up?" I asked.

"Are you serious? If we just beat them up, we can get caught!"

"Hey! It was just a suggestion!"

"I didn't even know that you knew the word, 'suggestion' anyway." Black said and Kyouhei snickered.

"Watch it! I'm your senior!"

"Senior? You're a senior? And I thought my brother's girlfriend was an idiot." Devil said.

"You're brother has a girlfriend?" Prissy boy asked.

"Yes. I hate both of my siblings dates. And I don't want to be siblings in-law with them."

"I don't want to be rude, but we're getting off track." Green said.

"Oh. So anyway. Bring all of your pokemon. Because I have a feeling that this is going be a full climax battle."

"We can defeat those Galatic baddies without pokemon!" I said.

"...Wait for a moment...I'll be right back." Devil said and left the table. Se went to a wall and banged her head on the wall.

"So she can't do it without pokemon. How weak is she?" I asked smirking and SSG kicked me in the part where no man should be kicked again.

"Ho-" Prissy boy started.

"-ly" Wild girl added.

"Crap...again." Midget ended. This should be a running gag for the Hoenn trio.

"Why did you do that SSG?" I asked in pain.

"Because you're acting like a kid. And be respectful!" SSG said.

"I'm back! So anyway. We leave EARLY in the morning this weekend." Devil said coming back with an ice pack.

Then the sexy hot fangirls came!

"Kya! Its the male Dexholders!" One of them squealed! Amd they kept on shouting a lot of things.

"Yes! It is I, THE GREAT GOLD-SAMA!" I shouted proudly.

"KYA!"

"SO ANYWAY! THATS THE PLAN! WE LEAVE EARLY IN THE MORNING!" Devil shouted covering her ears.

* * *

**Dorm House 21 (screw the #. Not putting that in it anymore) Living room~**

Silver's POV~

"Arceus dammit Gold! Where's my fucking laptop!?" I shouted at Gold.

"I sold it to the fangirls." Gold said so casually sitting on the sofa playing a video game. Wait. HE WHAT?!

"YOU SOLD MY LAPTOP?!" I shouted at him and grabbed his collar.

"Take it easy Sliv!"

"My homework was record in that laptop!"

"You actually do that? People are nerdy these days."

I punched him on his idioic head. I know it hurts because I was wearing my metal gloves.

"Why did you do that?!" Gold shouted rubbing his head.

"You freakin' owe me!" I shouted.

"For now on, you have to give me 100,000 pkd by the end of each week untill I can get my laptop back or get a new one!"

"Can't I just get it back for you?!"

"Sure! But you have to give me pkd if you don't."

"Fine!"

I forgot. I can always tell Blue that he sold my laptop. But nah. I'll just get money from him.

"Who wants to play Old Maid?" Blue asked.

"Nah. Gonna practice with Kyohei and Christina." Black said.

"Yep." Christina said.

"We're gonna win the the PKD!" Kyohei shouted.

"No way. I don't wanna." Sapphire said.

"If you don't..." Blue said.

"FINE! WE'LL PLAY!" Black, Kyohei, Christina, and Sapphire shouted.

"Great!" Blue said.

They better get ready. They are about to play Blue's Old Maid Game of Hell.

* * *

**Me: *sulks in a corner***

**Sapph:What happened to her?**

**Christina:She saw a bad review. So she deleted but still sulks. And if that fucking guest comes back I AM GOING TO SHITTING MURDER HER!**

**Lyra:You can't murder anyone! You're just a fictional character that Shr1ne made up!**

**Christina: *sulks in a corner***

**Flora:BY THE TIME ITS THE 3rd CHAPTER,THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE DISCONTINUED!**

**Blue:You're overeacting. She's not going to give up that easily.**

**Me: *stops sulking* THANKS FOR THE OC'S SHIPPERandGAMER and Sam GavLee for the OC Sam. W. R. Winters for Epsilon. And ColorfulMoon for Dusk. *Goes back sulking***

**Flora:She watches Kamen Rider Kiva and Wizard alot. And reads Kaitou! Pokemon 7.**

**Blue: READ!**

**Sapph:AND!**

**White:REVIEW!**

**Christina: *stops sulking* And send in OC'S! This closes at Chapter 5. *goes back sulking***

**Black and Kyohei: STOP SULKING! WE HAVE TO PRACTICE!**

**Christina: *stops sulking* Oh yeah.**

* * *

**Hi guys. Thanks for being paitient for this chapter (even though its been over a month because WHO KNOWS HOW LONG EACH CHAPTER IS GOING TO TAKE). And I had a constructive critism review and a MEAN ARCEUS DAMNED GUEST REVIEW THAT I TOOK DOWN BUT I'M STILL SUFFERING! So yeah. Well, don't like, don't read ya mean hating retarded jerks. The review was...well about my OC. I do not wish to say anything about the review. If you want to ask me about it, PM me. Or else. So bye!**

* * *

Dorm House 13~ Back when Epsilon was tied up infront of his dorm.

A girl with black hair opened the front door and saw a note and Epsilon tied up.

She read the note.

_Dear Epsilon's roommates,_

_He stole my weapons. Do whatever you want to him for punishment. _

_Signed by,_

_Person who loves dragons_

"Epsilon!" The girl scolded.

"W-Wait! I was ambushed first!" Epsilon lied.

"Karo! Yuki! What's the punishment now?!" The girl said and dragged the thief.

* * *

**GODDAMNNIT! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YA GUEST JERKS! THATS IT! GUEST CAN'T REVIEW MY STORIES ANYMORE! TAKE THAT GUEST JERKS! AND I'M DELETING THAT REVIEW! GOODBYE READERS! AND I HATE YOU GUEST JERKS!**


End file.
